Answer of the Universe
by Lariie
Summary: "You've never felt this way with your boyfriend who was… well, your boyfriend! So, why did Erza have this effect on you?" — Erza/Lucy


**I don't know how this happened. Seriously. I wasn't even going to publish this, because I never publish what I write, but this came out nicely and I thought that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Also… anyone is updating their ErLu stories anymore, and that's making me sad.**

**So, this was supposed to be a drabble, but it ended up the size of a one-shot. And that's mainly the reason why I am publishing this. Because it actually should be in my series of drabbles, but it's too big to fit there.**

**I could use the excuse that English is not my first language and all of that, but… in reality, I suck at grammar. So, you'll probably find some mistakes while you read this, so, please, ignore them (or send a PM/leave a review and I'll fix it).**

**Also, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC in any part of this one-shot; I tried to make them stay in character, but it was extremely hard. So, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Your body fell into the lake, a loud splash sound echoing as you sank, the water involving you as if it was a cold blanket. You shuddered for a second, panicking as you noticed that you couldn't breathe anymore. Soon enough, there was someone following you, the same someone who had pushed you there, and… goddammit.

You realized that that was the first time you really looked at Erza. Her hair was floating around her face, happy that the gravity wasn't pushing it down anymore. Even though it was night, you could see with those eyes of yours how her scarlet hair still shone, how those dark eyes looked at you with _such _intensity.

You recognized a few of the countless emotions that were on that pair of brown orbs, you would probably recognize even more, if you hadn't focused on that unbelievable amount of lust that was clearly shadowing her eyes. They seemed to be even darker than before, now that they were boldly travelling through your body. A sudden pair of hands on your waist brought you back from the world where all that mattered was look at Erza and you could feel her pushing you up, closer.

You didn't know what to think anymore. Seeing her so close was like a dream, but that pair of rose, soft lips against yours proved the opposite. The unfamiliar feeling of the redhead's lips against your own felt like something forbidden, but right. It made your mind stop thinking, and you felt like you had found the answer to your existence, the answer to the universe. Just that feeling of _freedom_ made you move your lips against hers. Yes, you were kissing her back.

You didn't even know how long you stayed like that, lips locked with Erza. It just felt so good that you didn't want to stop; it felt so damn natural that it was easy to ignore the burning that was slowly growing on your chest. You thought that maybe it was time to go back to the surface, but Erza, _your_ Erza, probably didn't feel the same, because she had now her tongue inside your mouth, exploring every corner, every inch of it. She was kissing you so deeply that you started to think that she was as hungry for your taste as you were for hers, that maybe she wanted to steal all the little oxygen that you had left in your lungs. Surprisingly, even though you needed that oxygen to survive, you didn't care at all.

You wanted to keep kissing her, to keep that dance that your tongues had started with each other, but you couldn't. Your lungs were screaming for air, your mind seemed foggy and you felt incredibly dizzy. You knew that, if you didn't breathe soon, you were going to pass out. That's why you pushed Erza away, swimming to the surface.

The air in your body felt incredibly good —not as good as Erza's lips against yours though— and the dizziness faded into something else. That was a different burning feeling, this time it was on your muscles, and you felt that you couldn't stay standing for much longer. So, you swam— well, did you? You didn't even know anymore, everything seemed to be so unreal that maybe you were dreaming. You think you swam back to the shore, where you just laid down and breathed, the stars observing every movement that you did. You didn't doubt that they were watching you. That's when everything went down. Your thoughts finally cleared enough for you to understand what just happened.

Erza kissed you. Erza _kissed_ you, and you not only liked, but you also kissed her back. Weren't the two of you supposed to be best friends, you wondered. Because best friends don't kiss each other, at least not like _that_. Not like the world depended on that kiss, like you two were absolutely in love with each other. Because you were best friends, and you loved each other… as friends… right? …either way, you two weren't supposed to kiss like that, not when one of you had— oh, god. Natsu.

What the hell was Natsu going to do when he hear that you kissed Erza? You actually didn't know how to answer that, even though you have been dating that fire mage for almost eight months. Natsu's reactions had always been kind of unknown, and you didn't even know how he would react. You didn't know if he would be mad— no, he would obviously be mad. Because you and Erza kissing was like Gray and Natsu kissing; the thing was that you _enjoyed_ kissing Erza. And Erza enjoyed kissing you; of course, she was the one who kissed you in the first place.

As you were lost in that guilt that you were feeling, lost in those thoughts of nothing and everything at the same time, you almost didn't notice Erza getting out of the water, standing in front of you. She had this hurt, crushed face that made you almost jump in her arms and hug her until she was happy again. You didn't, though. Something else had caught your attention.

It was weird to see Erza's body like this, because you had seen her naked a thousand times before. You two had taken a bath together countless times before, so, seeing her wet body wasn't so unusual. But, for the first time, it _felt_ unusual. Actually, you were experiencing a lot of first things tonight.

Erza's body was dripping wet. She was absolutely soaked —well, no surprises there—, her hair was glued to her face and her clothes were sticking on her body. You had seen her like this before, but she had been in her armor. This was the first time you had seen her with a wet shirt. You noticed how the white cloth was glued to her body, turning transparent and letting the color of her pale skin show. You noticed how she wasn't using a bra, so the shirt showed perfectly the curves of her breasts that you wanted to touch, to hold, to lick _so damn much_.

You could hear Erza speaking but you couldn't listen to her. It was like your brain was rejecting and blocking everything that wasn't Erza's beauty —not that her voice wasn't flawless; it just wasn't so important in the moment—. You could see her lips moving, those soft lips that had been against yours less than two minutes ago. To say that you wanted to taste them again was an understatement. You wanted more than that; you wanted to kiss her so _deeply_ that you would forget about your own name and only remember hers. You wanted to be so close to her that you would forget where you finished and she started. You wanted her mouth to travel on your body, leaving bites and licks and sucks behind.

You couldn't listen to her words, but you noticed when she stopped talking and just looked at you, seeming to be confused as you said nothing. Even if you knew what she asked —if she had asked something at all—, you wouldn't be able to reply; your brain wasn't fully functioning and you were incapable of forming words besides the redhead's name. You've never felt this way with your boyfriend who was… well, your _boyfriend_! So, why did Erza have this effect on you?

Even though you didn't understand why the hell you were so attracted —was that the word?— to Erza, your brain started to work again. But, you didn't talk. You didn't have words to tell her what you were feeling, probably because you didn't know what you were actually feeling. Instead, you just silently reached up, leaning forward so your hand would reach the wet cloth that hided that perfect body from your eyes. Pull her closer was easy; she wasn't expecting such action from you. Perhaps even you weren't. You didn't mind, though.

As she called your name, probably to ask if you were okay, you just pushed your lips against hers, this time your tongue restless to get a taste of her mouth. She started to respond seconds later, probably because she was kind of surprised; you would be too, if it was you in her place —just like you were when she kissed you—.

Although kissing her by the lake wasn't as magical as underwater, it was still better, because this time you didn't have to care about breathing, you could just kiss her forever, as long as you wanted. It was better because you could taste her properly, touch her properly, _feel _her properly.

Natsu came back to your mind as you laid yourself down and pulled her with you, but you couldn't find yourself caring about him. After all, you must have found the answer of the universe, but you still had to discover what exactly it was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this.**

**Although I'm used to writing drabbles and some long stories, this is the first time I write and publish a one-shot, so I'm a little nervous. I will be really grateful if you decide to leave a review, it would be good to know if you enjoyed reading this or not.**

**Also, if you decide to leave a review, I want to ask you to do something. I want you to tell me what Lucy's answer to the universe is. Yes, I actually meant something with that. I guess that it's pretty much obvious, but… who knows?**

**Once more, thanks for reading this. :D**


End file.
